The Haunted Mansion
by BlueYoshisaurus564
Summary: A more Detailed story on Luigi's Mansion. My characters Ace and Lily appear in this story. Daisy and Toadette also appear in the story. It is jam-packed with action and fear! Please R&R! IT IS FINALLY COMPLETE! THANK F-ING GOD! It took me 5 years just to finish it! Just In time for the Halloween Season too! Sequel will be up soon!
1. The Beginning of The End

The Haunted Mansion

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

[Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Nintendo.]

A man in blue overalls, a green shirt, white gloves, a green hat with an "L" on it, and brown shoes was talking to his brother Mario. The man in green's name is Luigi. He found out that he won a mansion in a contest that he didn't even participate in. Then, a girl with auburn colored hair that reached down to her shoulders, a yellow dress with a flower broach on it, and a beautiful baby-like face showed up and greeted the green plumber happily. Her name was Daisy.

She was the princess of Sarassaland. She told the man in green that she'd meet him at the mansion. Mario said the same thing. Then Luigi departed to go to the mansion. When he got inside, there was no one in sight! He started to get nervous. He walked up the stairs of the Foyer nervously and tried to open the door to the Parlor. It was locked! He heard a ghost make a sound and freaked! He rushed down the stairs and saw a figure drop the key to the Parlor on the floor of the Foyer and disappear into the Parlor.

Luigi was scared out of his mind! He went into the Parlor anyway. He said, "I-I hope this is safe! I-I'm s-scared! B-But I have to do this!" He walked inside the Parlor and started shivering like mad! He even was in fear of what was in store for him! He screamed in terror and horror when he saw a ghost fly towards him waiting to attack. He screamed, "EEYAAH!" Then, a strange old man in a white coat showed up to save our hero from a horrifying death.

The strange man said, "Are you ok sonny? What are you doing here sonny? You know this place can get dangerous!" Then, the ghostly ghouls charged after our hero and the strange old man and they rushed to his lab. When they got there, he told Luigi his name. His name is Professor E. Gadd. He told Luigi to go into the Training Room, and he gave him the Poltergust 3000. Luigi, now with the Poltergust 3000, went into the Training Room and trained until he couldn't train anymore. After that, Professor E. Gadd gave him a special contraption that has the map of the mansion and it has a secret purpose.

It was The Gameboy Horror. Professor E. Gadd said, "Use this when you're in the mansion Sonny. Be safe now ok, feller?" Then our hero departed back into the mansion nervously again. This time when he walked inside, he heard someone crying. It was Toad. He was crying because Mario and Daisy were nowhere to be found. The miserable mushroom said, "Luigi, you HAVE to help me find Mario and Daisy! If you don't, Peach will flip her lid! Please!" Luigi replied nervously, "O-Of course I'll help you T-Toad!" Toad replied, "Oh thank you Luigi! You're the best!" Luigi replied, "Y-You're w-welcome T-Toad!" And so, our nervous hero slowly walks up the stairs to the Parlor door once more knowing the dangers of the mansion as he plunges into the nightmare that is the mansion…


	2. The Nursery Nocturne

The Haunted Mansion

Chapter 2: The Nursery Nocturne

[Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Ace, and Lily. The rest are owned by Nintendo respectively]

When Luigi opened the Parlor doors once more, he started to shiver again! Then the flames burned out and the portraits started talking nasty to our scared hero and he freaked! The portraits said, "Who let our flames burn out? Was it you little man? If you want to be like little Red Cap and little Yellow Dress before you, then you will wander lost in the darkness forever! Mwahahahahaha! Here they come!" Luigi screamed in fear as a plethora of ghosts showed up before him as they wanted to give him the scare of his life. Then, a little mushroom boy leaped in and helped our hero from a spooky end. The boy said, "Are you ok Luigi? That was a close call!" Luigi replied nervously, "Thanks Ace! I thought I was done for!" The mushroom boy replied, "You're welcome dude! Anytime!" Then, Luigi heard a scream coming from the Nursery. It was a girl's scream. Ace said in horror, "That was Lily! Luigi! We need to save my sister! She's stuck in there!" Luigi replied while stuttering, "R-R-Right! L-Let's G-Go!"

And so, our scared hero found the key that went to the Anteroom. He picked it up, and put the key in the door and turned the handle and opened the door to the Anteroom. He saw a new kind of ghostly ghouls, the stronger pink kind that laughed when he got hit by the ghost, and Luigi and Ace freaked! Ace said in fear, "L-L-Luigi! W-What is that t-thing?" Luigi replied in horror, "I-I-I don't know Ace! I-I don't wanna know!" Our hero and the mushroom boy successfully defeated the ghosts in the Anteroom escaping with only a few heart points left. Ace said while being horrified, "L-L-Luigi! Your Heart Points! They're at 10! You need health IMMEDIATELY! I-If you don't get some h-health, y-you'll d-die!" Our nervous hero replied while being extremely spooked, "I-I-I k-k-know A-Ace! W-w-wait for me!"

They found the key to get in to the Wardrobe Room, and put it in the door knob and turned the handle. They then ran into the Wardrobe Room and saw yet another new Poltergeist specimen in the room. It was the specimen that left bananas on the floor when you try to suck it up and/or when you leave it alone. It had 40 heart points. The kind Luigi and Ace spotted in the Anteroom had 20, and the ones Luigi and Ace fought in the Parlor had 10. Luigi rushed to suck up the poltergeists in the room. Ace said, "W-well that takes care of t-that!" Then they heard a scream from the Nursery again. It was Lily, Ace's twin sister, who always saves Ace's butt when he gets into trouble. Ace, while being horrified, said, "LILY! Luigi! That was Lily again! We HAVE to save her! Hurry!" Luigi replied nervously, "R-Right! W-wait for me!"

Then they saw a mushroom girl crying. It was Toadette on the Balcony over the cemetery. She was crying because she had lost sight of the two Mushroom twins Ace and Lily. When she saw Ace, she instantly dried her tears. Ace said, "Hi Toadette! What're you doing here?" Toadette replied, "Toad and I came I came with Mario and Daisy. Lily is still missing out there! You HAVE to find her!" Ace bravely said with confidence, "Don't worry Toadette! I'll save Lily in no time!" Toadette, with major concern, replied, "Be careful Ace. It's dangerous in here. I hope you know what you're doing." Ace replied, "All right . Before I head off-"Toadette interrupted hastily, "Oh! I forgot! You guys must be low on Heart Points! Here, hold still."

She restored Luigi and Ace's Heart Points back to 100. She then said, "All right guys! I found a key that goes to somewhere. Take it; you're gonna need it. Off you go! Go save your sister Lily!" And with that, our two heroes got the key from Toadette and they were off into the dreaded hallway that leads into the Study, the Master Bedroom, and the dreaded Nursery. First, our two spooked heroes nervously tip-toed to the study where a Portrait Ghost was. His name is Neville. He said to the two spooked heroes, "Even'n gentlemen. Care for a book?" Our two spooked heroes said, "N-N-No W-w-we don't!" Neville said to the spooked plumber, "I know you have that thing on your back. I can see you, but you can't see me."

Luigi tried to suck Neville up the Poltergust 3000, but failed; Neville disappeared when Luigi tried to do that. He then said, "Great! NOW what'll we do?" Ace took a closer look at the fire, and he thought to himself,_ "The fire in the fireplace! Maybe that'll work!"_ Ace said to Luigi, "Luigi! I figured it out! I'll suck up the fire from the fireplace!" Luigi replied, "Are you crazy? You'll be killed!" Ace replied, "It's worth a shot Luigi! It's the only way!" Luigi replied, "Works for me." Luigi turned on the Poltergust 3000 on the fire and they were able to see Neville and his heart. Ace said in enthusiasm, "Yes! His heart! We can see it! Shine the light on him, and then fire away!" Luigi said, "C-can do Ace! C-can do!" And with that, he was in the process of sucking Neville into the Poltergust 3000, and Neville dropped pearls of all kinds and shapes and sizes, and his Heart Points started at 100, and was suddenly falling very fast. In just a minute or two, Luigi successfully sucked Neville into the Poltergust 3000. Ace picked up all of the pearls that Neville dropped and then they found the key that went into the Master Bedroom. Ace said while looking on the Game Boy Horror that Professor E. Gadd gave Luigi, and he said, "The key leads to the Master Bedroom! Let's go!" Luigi said nervously, "R-right! W-wait for me!"

And so, they tip-toed into the Master Bedroom, where Lydia was gazing at her mirror. She was looking in the mirror. Ace noticed that one of the curtains was hiding something. He said, "Luigi! Check one of the windows!" Luigi said, "Why?" Ace replied, "There's no time for questions! Just do it!" Luigi replied, "All right! I'll do it!" And with that, he used the Poltergust 3000 on the curtains and a small breeze was flying through the room from the outside. Lydia said, "Oh dear! It's getting drafty in here!" She looked at the windows, and said horrified, "OH NO!" Ace said, "Now Luigi!" Luigi sucked up Lydia and picked up all of the pearls and cash that Lydia dropped. Ace found the key that went into the Nursery and checked The Gameboy Color. Luigi said in horror, "I-I-It l-l-leads to th-the N-Nursery!" Luigi said nervously, "A-A-Ace, I-I'm scared!" Ace replied, "M-M-Me too L-L-Luigi, b-b-but we have to save Lily! It's the only way!" Luigi agreed with Ace, but he said that they were gonna regret it.

Then, they tip-toed quietly and nervously into the Nursery, where Lily and Chauncey were. Luigi checked the drawer, and found a huge heart and grabbed it for both of our heroes. A voice said, "Luigi! Ace! Oh thank god you're here! Please! Help me!" It was Lily, Ace's older twin sister. Ace said, "Lily! There you are!" They gave each other a big hug, then Lily said that when the pony is moved back-and-forth is what wakes up the baby. Luigi used the Poltergust 3000 on the rocking pony and wakes the baby up. The ghostly baby said, "Hi! Wanna play?" Luigi screamed in horror and Ace was grabbing the ball. He said to Luigi, "Catch!"

Luigi caught the ball using the Poltergust 3000, and shot the ball at Chauncey making him mad. He screamed, "Oww! That hurt! Why do you people have to be bigger than me? Smaller small! Tiny small gaa gaa goo!" Then, Luigi was on the baby's bed. He looked around, then he saw Chauncey and he screamed, "EEYAAAH!" He then sees Ace and Lily on the bed as well. He screamed, "A-A-Ace! L-L-Lily! I'm over here!" Chauncey said evilly, "Much better! Now you will die little man!" Luigi nervously fought the now bigger Chauncey while Ace surveys his attacks. Lily's plan was to distract it, then let Luigi give it a go and suck the ball up, then shoot it back at him again, then suck up Chauncey. It was plain simple, but Chauncey interfered with the plan, and took Lily! Ace was pissed! He screamed in fear, "Lily! I'll save you!" He charged after Chauncey, but he stopped Ace in mid-charge and flicked him away. Luigi was insanely pissed!

Luigi saw the ball and he said to himself, "Yes! The ball! It's his weakness!" He then sucks up the ball with the Poltergust 3000, then shoots it back at Chauncey hitting him, making him let go of Lily and she's falling. Ace catches her and then Luigi finishes the battle by sucking Chauncey into the Poltergust 3000 and then returning back to normal with Ace and Lily. Their Heart Points were at 5. Professor E. Gadd said through the GB Horror, "..uigi? Luigi? You there sonny?" Luigi replied, "Y-y-yeah. I-I-I'm th-th-there." Professor E. Gadd replied, "Come back to the lab Sonny, bring your little friends with you too. Your Poltergust 3000 gets full after you beat a boss ghost, and you showed that boss ghost who's boss!" And with that, they returned to E. Gadd's lab, and Luigi put the Poltergust 3000 vacuum head into the Portraitificanizer and sent all the portrait ghosts through the machine and returned the ghosts into the paintings. Professor E. Gadd said that Ace and Lily got hurt badly. Luigi is hurt badly too, but they survived to fight another ghost. They tip-toe into the mansion yet again, as they plunge into the unknown...


	3. The Cemetery Requiem

The Haunted Mansion

Chapter 3: The Cemetery Requiem

[Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Ace, and Lily. The rest are owned by Nintendo respectively]

As our scared hero, with Ace and Lily in tow, tip-toed quietly into the spooky haunted mansion once more, but this time, they were in for something dangerous; The Cemetery Requiem, which is a song of fear that the cemetery shadow Bogmire makes on his victims of fright and fear. Near the cemetery, was a ghost dog by the name of Spooky, was in a doghouse near the back door of the kitchen, inside the dining room a, glutton never stops eating. His name is Mr. Luggs, and he ate himself to death, yet he still isn't satisfied.

Our spooked trio first went into the ball room where The Floating Whirlindas where located. When they went inside the Ball Room, They saw ghosts that looked like Shy Guys roaming around screaming, "Now dance you buffoons! Dance!" They were attacking our spooked out heroes with their spears as they laughed and howled at our spooked out hero and his two trusty sidekicks. Luigi picked up the pace and sucked the masks off of the Shy Guy like ghosts and then sucked them up using the Poltergust 3000. Then, the floor started to rotate. Luigi started to panic franticly! Ace tried to see the ghosts that appeared in the room, but he couldn't; the floor was still rotating and the Floating Whirlindas were on the rotating floor.

Lily said to the spooked plumber, "Luigi! Check the Chandelier! It might work!" Luigi replied, "O-ok Lily! Thanks!" He turned on the Poltergust 3000, and aimed it at the chandelier. Then, two floating ghosts where shown dancing and their hearts appeared as they stopped dancing, and Luigi sucked them into the Poltergust 3000. The lights turn on, and our freaked-out duo and unspooked Ace opened the chest to find a key that led them into the storage room. There, Luigi and Ace and Lily fought the ghosts until the light came on. Then, Luigi pressed a red button that revealed a trap door.

Ace said, "Luigi! Don't push that button!" Luigi pressed it anyway. Ace said, "NO!" Then…the wall started to move and the trap door was finally visible. Luigi walked up to a very creepy poster. He vacuumed up the poster to reveal a red button that opens the trap door. Ace screamed, "Luigi! DOOOON'T!" But he pushed the button anyway. When the trap door opened, a plethora of Boos escaped the trap door. Luigi screamed in fear as the Boos escaped.

* * *

**BlYsrus564: *to myself* "Hehehehehe! I feel so evil!"**

******BlYsrus564: *turns to Luigi* "Of course, you just HAD to push the button didn't you Luigi!"**

***Glares at Luigi***

**Luigi: "What?! It was the only thing I could do..."**

***facepalm***

**Lily: "I still can't believe you did that!"**

* * *

They all said, "WHO DARES DISTURB OUR SLUMBER? Oh look! It's Luigi! And he's brought along the Mushroom Twins Ace and Lily!" When the Boos saw the Poltergust 3000, they freaked out and ran away. Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, "Luigi! Why did you Push that button?" Luigi replied while freaking out, "I-I-I have nothing to say in my defense." Lily smacked him hard, then spoke again, "Luigi you KNEW not to push that button! Why did you push it?" Luigi said nothing. Lily was now mad, and she refused to help Luigi until he said that he was sorry to her. He tried to tell her that he was sorry, but Lily ignored him. A few portrait ghosts captured, two elemental medals found, and an item that Mario and Daisy dropped later, they were at the graveyard, where the Cemetery Shadow Bogmire was.

Our courageous trio saw a ghost dog by the name of Spooky. Luigi saw a bone, and used it to his advantage. Lily was caught in the ghost dog's teeth as she was trying to escape. She screamed, "Help me! PLEASE!" Luigi and Ace went at it to save Lily and they managed to free Lily from Spooky. Then, something happened inside of the doghouse; it opened the way to the cemetery, where Bogmire was. Luigi started to get nervous, and Lily still refused to help Luigi until he told her that he was sorry. When Bogmire showed up, Luigi panicked! He looked around for something to hide in, but he was out of luck. Bogmire groaned in anticipation. Luigi and Ace and Lily were in for the fight of their lives. Luigi screamed, "Lily! I-I-I'm sorry! Please! I need your help!" Lily replied coldly, "Too late!" As Bogmire closes in, Luigi was panicking when all of a sudden, He sucked up the shadow and sent it right back at him, then sucked him back up, and got a key, you get the point. So, they went back into Professor E. Gadd's Lab as they returned the portrait ghosts into their portraits and they got some well-deserved rest, but it wasn't over yet. As they went into the mansion once more, a dastardly deed was brewing


	4. The Balcony Boogie

The Haunted Mansion

Chapter 4: The Balcony Boogie

[Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for Ace & Lily. They are MINE! The rest belongs to Nintendo respectively.]

Now...our spooked out trio went back inside the mansion once more, but this time, they were in over their heads! As Luigi and the crew plunged into the heart of the mansion, King Boo is plotting his next move. Lily asked Luigi while pinching his ear in anger, "Are you sorry for what you've done you idiot?" Luigi replied in fear and in pain, "O-ow! Y-y-yes! I'm s-s-sorry! Just don't pinch me in the ear!" Lily replied in a happier tone, "Much better."

She then smiled and gave Luigi a friendly kiss on the cheek. Luigi started to blush a little, but Ace then stopped Luigi by telling them that they need to go save Mario and Daisy. Then they went into the courtyard with Poltergust 3000 in hand, and they soon enter spooky territory. Then, Ace screamed, "Luigi! Look what I found! It's a letter from Mario and Daisy!" Luigi replied in shock, "Oh my god! Are you serious? Where did you find that?"

Ace replied, "In that Birdhouse over there!" He points to the birdhouse he was talking about. Luigi saw the letter, but he couldn't read it. Then, Ace saw a well and wanted to go inside. Luigi and Lily were afraid of the Idea, but they came along anyway. As Luigi descended the stairs into the well, A ghost gave him a fright! He then shone his flashlight on the ghost and then sucked it up easy as pizza pie. "Whoever said 'easy as pizza pie', is nuts!" Luigi said to himself.

* * *

**BlYsrus564: "Hey watch it will ya?!** **Mario might be reading this! If he sees that, he'll kill you!"**

* * *

Then He saw a key that lead to a door that was on the other side of the Courtyard, and grabbed it. Luigi went into the end of the room, where he saw the Secret Altar, where Mario and Daisy was as well as King Boo. When he saw it, His eyes widened in terror as he saw Mario and Daisy in a painting! He reached out of that hole in the lions head and said in his head, "B-B-Bro, D-D-Daisy, I'll get you guys out, I promise!" Ace and Lily were basically stunned to see Mario and Daisy inside a painting! When Luigi and the others left the Bottom of the Well, Luigi was still shocked and was catatonic.

Ace and Lily tried to get him to snap out of it, but it was useless! Luigi just wouldn't budge. Then Lily gave him a teeny tiny kiss on his cheek, and that stopped Luigi from going insane. Luigi said in terror, "T-t-thanks L-L-Lily!" The beautiful mushroom girl replied in enthusiasm, "Any time!" Ace then said, "That key we picked up at the bottom of the well leads to the Rec Room!" Luigi replied in a joking way, "Yeah! I always wanted my own Rec Room! I have been getting a little bit chubby around the waist."

Ace replied in a joking way as well, "Um...I mean yeah! He really is fat! He needs to work off a few pounds!" Luigi and Ace started laughing, when Lily hit them both on the head and said, "That is unacceptable behavior!" Luigi replied while being terrified, "B-B-But..." Lily interrupted, "No 'buts' Luigi! You too Ace!" Ace then replied, "Yes Lily..." Lily said in enthusiasm, "Good! Now...Let's go!" When they entered the Rec Room, Biff Atlas was there, but Ace decided that he couldn't get enough laughs, so he made Luigi actually hit the sandbag and let it return to hit him, but Luigi didn't know that Ace was joking, and so, It hit Luigi causing him to lose most of his heart points and it gave Ace a good laugh, but then, Luigi figured something out.

The way to get Biff Atlas to show his heart, and to suck him up, was to hit Biff with the sandbags. Luigi hit the sandbag and it hit Biff while he was saying, "Hey Bro! I'm going to go to the gym!" Ace and Lily was howling with laughter as Biff went berserk and tried to attack Luigi and the crew. Biff said in anger, "You're going to pay for that little man!" He charged at our not-so-intrepid hero and knocked him over backwards and almost made Luigi's Heart Points go down to zero!

It was at a feeble 5 heart points. Ace was still howling with laughter, but Lily stopped laughing immediately and took the Poltergust 3000 from Luigi and she hit the sandbags repeatedly at Biff, until he fell to the floor and showed his heart. Then Lily sucked Biff up and got all of the pearls that he dropped trying to escape. Then, Luigi opened the chest to find money! Everyone got the money, then after that, Lily had to carry Luigi up the stairs and get him a heart fast! When they finally did that, they walked into the Tea Room, and Luigi and the crew battled the ghosts until the light came on. Then they got the Ice Element Medal, then they ran into a dark lit room like usual.

A couple portrait ghosts, and a few keys later, our courageous trio opened the door that led to the balcony. Then Luigi's Boo Meter was off the charts! He freaked! Then the Boos' said, "Well, well, well! It seems Luigi has come to join us! Let's give him the scare of his life shall we?" They then turned around and started circling around Luigi, Ace, and Lily awfully fast and scared the heck out of Luigi and the mushroom twins. When Luigi woke up, he saw a giant Boo whose name is Boolossus.

Luigi screamed in horror as Boolossus tried to seal our courageous plumber's fate! But then, Ace and Lily were throwing Ice Balls at Boolossus when it split up, causing them to freeze! Luigi then sucked them up leaving one alone. Then he sent a ice pellet after the last Boo, and it froze, then he sucked it up immediately. After that, They got the Key of Diamonds, then they went back to Professor E. Gadd's lab for the Ghost Portraitificanizer. Then...Luigi Heard the sound of thunder hit the mansion. What lies ahead for our courageous trio as they plunge into the unknown for the 5th and final time...


	5. The Rooftop Waltz

The Haunted Mansion

Chapter 5: The Rooftop Waltz

[Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Ace, and Lily. The rest are owned by Nintendo respectively]

When they returned to the Mansion, it began to storm very badly. With every passing crack of thunder, Luigi jumped up in fear. "Hey Luigi. You ok?" Ace asked. "Y-Yeah. L-L-Let's a-Go...!" "Ok, but are you sure Luigi? You look really scared," Lily adds. Luigi replies, "I-I'm fine! Don't worry about me! W-we need to open the door on the other side of the Balcony!" "Right!" And so, the courageous trio set out for the Balcony passing every door as they go. When they arrived at the door with the diamond design, The thunder and the lightning got worse! It became erratic and struck all over the place until it hit the highest point in the mansion. The whole mansion was in a total state of blackout! Luigi looked around to find Toad, but he was nowhere to be found. Luigi says, "Where'd he go?" Ace responds, "I don't think he's here Luigi. We don't have any power right now! I think it would be best for us to turn the lights on as fast as we can for the rest of the mansion!" Luigi replies, "G-Good idea Ace!" Luigi, Ace, and Lily set out to find the breaker room, and turn on the lights.

But there was one problem, and that was the fact that the Poltergeists love the dark, and now there were a lot more than ever. Luigi and the crew had to run from room to room as fast as they could while trying to evade every ghost that followed them. They heard a ringing sound in the distance. "Hey Luigi, I think something's ringing!" Ace says to the spooked plumber. "Ace, you're right!" Lily replies as a light bulb came on in her head. "Y-y-yeah...s-so what?" Luigi asks shivering. "We might as well answer it!" Ace answers. And so, they head into the Telephone Room to see a phone ringing which confirmed their suspicions. Ace picked up the phone to hear, "H-hello? W-who is this?" Ace answered as if to imitate Bowser himself, "It's Bowser!" "Eeeek!" The voice screamed and the phone call ended. "Ace! How could you?! That was very mean!" Lily interrupted scolding. Then, another phone rang. This time, Luigi picked it up. "Hello?" "Luigi! Oh thank goodness you're ok! Listen, we're too afraid to turn on the lights! The blackout has made us very scared. Can you help us?" Toad asked shivering on the other side of the line. "Yeah sure! We'll help ya!" Ace and Lily answer interrupting Luigi before he could even answer.

"Thank you so much!" And with that, the call ended. Another phone rang, but this time, Lily asks, "H-hello? W-who is this?" "Oh! Lily! It's me, Professor E. Gadd! I assume Luigi is with you?" The professor asked. "Yes he is. Why?" "Tell him that the Breaker Room is locked." "WHAT?!" Lily screamed frantically through the phone. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOCKED?!" "I've been monitoring your progress from my lab via Gameboy Horror, and I noticed that it was locked! You have got to find that key as fast as you can!" Then, the ghosts were about to appear by them. "They're heading your way fellers! Be careful!" Then, the ghosts appeared. "Eyaaaaaaah!" Luigi and Lily both screamed. "Luigi! Lily! This is no time for being scared! We have got to go now!" Ace replied. "O-ok!" They tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Oh no! It's locked!" Lily screamed in fear. "Don't worry! I'll get us out of here!" He then turns to Luigi and continued with a sense of urgency, "Luigi! I need that Poltergust 3000 right now!" He grabs the Poltergust 3000 from Luigi's back and took it off without hesitation.

"W-w-what're you doing?!" Luigi said to him shivering and stuttering. "You'll thank me later for this Luigi! I promise you that!" Then, they came. Plethora upon plethora of ghosts appeared inside the room. Luigi and Lily jumped into the air in fear. Ace knew the drill; Shine the light on the ghosts, and vacuum them up when they show their hearts. However, when he vacuumed them up, (He vacuumed them up like a pro by the way) Luigi and Lily had been at the wrong place at the wrong time as Poison Mushrooms started to appear from their surroundings. Ace then says to them, "Hey guys! Watch out! There are Poison Mushrooms here!" But it was too late; for Luigi and Lily could not escape. They began to shrink in size and stature. "Hang on! I'll get you two to a safe place!" Ace says to them. He had no choice but to pick the two shrunken heroes up and place them in his jacket pocket. "A-A-Ace!" They both screamed as their high pitched squeaky voices now came into play. "Don't worry about me! Just hang on! Things are about to get a little tricky!" He replied. He then got back to work as the Poltergeists were being vacuumed up one by one as fast as he could. Afterward, the ghosts were no more. Now all they needed to do was to take care of the ghost who lies in the Wardrobe Room. His name was Uncle Grimmly. He was the hermit of the dark. Ace said to Luigi that they need to take care of him first, before turning on the power for the mansion.

"Will you guys be OK in there?" Ace asked. "Y-yeah I think so..." Luigi and Lily answered squeaking like a mouse. "OK then. You two will wait until we turn the power on, then I will give you a Mushroom to return to normal. Sound fair?" "Yes" And so, they set out for the Wardrobe Room as more ghosts began to appear and attempt to attack our two frightened miniature heroes. Ace continued to vacuum the Poltergeists like a pro. As they headed back into the Parlor, Ace took Luigi and Lily out of his pocket and placed them on the floor as the Poison Mushroom's effect wore off. "Thanks Ace!" They said to him. "You're welcome guys!"

They dashed through the Anteroom and into the Wardrobe Room once more. This time, only to find Uncle Grimmly standing in the center of the room, with his heart exposed as he was ready to be vacuumed by Luigi and Co. "The he is!" Ace says to them. "Luigi! It's your turn!" "W-What?!" Ace threw the Poltergust 3000 back to our spooked green hero. Lily screamed, "LUIGI! Now's your chance! Go for it!" "O-Okie doki!" Luigi replied as he vacuumed up Uncle Grimmly with his heart out. As he was doing that, Ace and Lily were picking up all of the pearls that he dropped in his wake. "Phew! That was close!" Luigi said to them. "Yeah! You're telling me!" Lily added. "We're not out of the woods just yet guys! We still have to turn on the power for the rest of the mansion!" Ace interrupted. "Right!" And with that, they set out for the breaker room as fast as they could. When they got there, Luigi flipped the switch, and the lights returned to the mansion as the ghosts disappeared from view.

When they got back to the Foyer, Toad was back in the spot he was when Luigi first entered the mansion for the first time. Toad said to Luigi, "That was scary! I didn't know what to do when that blackout hit! I can not thank you enough Luigi! And you too guys! I saw King Boo go down into the basement floor. You guys better be careful. He's still got a lot of tricks up his sleeve!" Luigi said to him, "W-We can make it! D-Don't worry about me Toad!" And so, our heroes set out for the basement floor once more as the final battle began to fall into place very quickly. When they got to the Secret Altar, King Boo was waiting for them. He laughed as he says to Luigi, "You really are gullible! You fell for it! What do they feed you brothers anyway, gullible soup?! Now...be like your brother and your friends, and join their painting!" This time, the portrait showed Bowser as Luigi got sucked up into the painting once more. Ace and Lily got sucked into the painting along with him. They saw a familiar face as intense fire came from Bowser's gaping mouth.

Luigi screamed, "EEYAAAH!". Ace and Lily rushed over to the spooked plumber. Bowser roars as the final battle began. Luigi shivered in fear and said, "W-W-What're we gonna do?!" Bowser then opened his mouth once more as he tried to suck up our courageous heroes. "I-I-I..." "Luigi! We'll be there with you!," interrupted Ace putting his hand on the Poltergust 3000 on top of Luigi's hand. "Yeah! We'll be right beside you!," Lily added also putting her hand on the Poltergust 3000. "A-Ace...L-Lily...T-Thank you very much!," replied the plumber. Bowser then held up his hand and sent out spiked balls at Luigi and co. "Luigi! send those spiked balls back at his head! It's the only way!" "But...But...But...But..." "There's no time for questions! Just do it!" Ace and Lily both yelled. Luigi nervously replied, "O-o-okie doki!" He did as we was told and shot the spiked ball at Bowser right in the head. "Yes!" Luigi said to himself. However, he became really scared when he saw Bowser's head fly off. Ace took a look and said to him, "There's King Boo! He was only using a Bowser Mech! Go for it Luigi! We're right here!" "L-Let's a-go..." He said to himself shivering and stuttering. He had a tough fight vacuuming King Boo as Bowser's head fired balls of ice at our courageous heroes. He almost passed out, but he was able to pull through for a second time. He sucked up King Boo, leaving him with the crown in his hands once more. He jumps out of the painting once more to find Mario, and Daisy unconscious. Ace and the others rushed to his aid as he picks up the painting once more, and set out for E. Gadd's Laboratory. There, King Boo was put back in his frame, and Mario, along with Daisy were freed from theirs in hilarious ways.

Ace said to them, "I wonder what will happen when we get back home? It was a great adventure and all, but I'm tired and I need to get some sleep." "Same here," Lily replied laughing. The others agreed. And so, our heroes with Mario and Daisy in tow return home. As they set out for home, however, we see another figure off in the distance watching the night sky. He smiled and said to himself, "Good Riddance King Boo! You can't order me around anymore!" His name is Bertrand or 'Bert' as everyone calls him. He has been watching over Luigi and the others and betrayed King Boo by helping him with the information that he gave to Ace and Luigi. In the final battle, he helped Luigi by helping him keep the Poltergust 3000 steady. In a way, he was there too. He was one of their friends and came through for them just like Ace and Lily did. He smiles and says, "Luigi, Ace, Lily, thanks. I owe you guys a ton!"

The End...?

* * *

**BlYsrus564: "Well, that's the end of that!"**

**Bert: "What?! OUTRAGE! How dare you save me for the end!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Sorry Bert, you weren't really part of the original story. But you will be in the sequel!"**

**Bert: *Cheers* "Yes! Thanks man! You're awesome!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Welcome! Anyway, thanks folks! I hope you have a Happy Halloween!"**


End file.
